The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing technique thereof, and for example, to a technology effective in applying to a semiconductor device having pads and a manufacturing technique thereof.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-45876 describes a technique for forming dummy wiring around a pad.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 5 (1993)-235085 describes a technique for providing a dummy pad exposed from a cover film so as to surround a bonding pad.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-10197 describes a technique for providing, in a corner of a semiconductor chip, a small pad to be used exclusively for a probe.